Example embodiments relate to a semiconductor chip and a semiconductor module including the same, and more particularly to, a semiconductor chip including a termination resistance and a semiconductor module including the semiconductor chip.
Termination resistance is placed at the end of a transmission line and absorbs a signal to prevent the signal from being reflected back from the end. As an operating speed of a memory semiconductor device such as dynamic random access memory (DRAM) increases, termination resistance is realized to prevent a data signal and a control signal from being reflected and stably transmit the data signal and the control signal.